


A sole survivors tale

by Nightofthevixendruid



Series: Fallout 4 [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightofthevixendruid/pseuds/Nightofthevixendruid
Summary: My first attempt at some iota of fanfiction, I have become OBSESSED with the fallout 4 and fallout fandom, McCready probably my favorite of all, Looking at maybe doing a love triangle between these two and Danse who knows, all I know is I plan on making this the Sloooowwweeesstt of burns.Sole survivor has been on their own for some time, building up sanctuary and the minuteman, they way I played didn’t end up anywhere near goodneighbor for some time and actually ran into Danse and the BOS first, so in this story Nora will have already established a reputation with the BOS.
Relationships: Paladin Danse & Female Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout 4 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940866





	1. Goodneighbor

  
GOODNEIGHBOR 

A sigh escaped Nora’s mouth in a quiet whisper, with the buffout wearing off and the feeling of being over encumbered by all the loot gained along the journey, Nora Adjusted her bag, passing a few things off to her loyal canine companion Dogmeat so they could hoof it to the traders' stores before they closed. Rushing through the gates, Nora nearly ran into a scruffy man who looked like a Rader group reject “Who do you think you are stomping into Goodneighbor without paying for insurance” the man reached out with a hand extended waiting expectantly for Nora to place what she assumed caps. “Unless it is keep dumb assholes away from me insurance….”even 200 plus years later, in a world Nora no longer knew, she just couldn’t keep her smart ass shut giving the sarcastic reply to the Radier reject, but before the man could react another man came around the corner dressed in a red Minutemen esc uniform. 

“Now when someone new walks in through those gates they are a guest now I need you to lay off that extortion crap Finn” the man in the red uniformed stated. Nora took a few steps back intuition telling her this was not going to go well. The two men bickered back and forth. Raider reject then went on about how the man in the red suit was too soft on outsiders and soon a new person would be in his place.   
Nora felt as though she only blinked before the Raider reject fell to the ground with a THUMP. “Why’d you have to go and say that Finn breaking my freaking heart” the red suit man stated, then turned and walked towards Nora. “You killed him…” Nora said more like a question rather than out of shock at this point nothing really shocked Nora anymore.“Good set of eye’s on ya, welcome to Goodneighbor Of the people for the people hang around long enough you’ll soon call this place home” a long silence stood before the man introduced himself as Handcock. “What can I do for our new guest” again breaking the silence that lingered. “I am, uhh Looking for work” Nora words stumbled out of her mouth. 

Hancock smirked, at least what looked like a smirk “Tell ya what, I’ve got some recon I need done, at an area called Pikman gallery, It’s Raider territory but it is been awfully quiet, like uncomfortable post coitus quiet I need you to figure out what the deal is while you're at it, I would ask Daisy over there if she can reach out to any of her network for any hired guns the route is dangerous and anyone else I’ve sent hasn’t returned” He turned and walked into what looked to be the old state house. Nora turned around to see two makeshift shops side by side, GUNS GUNS GUNS one read, the other reading “Daisy’s Goods” Nora patted Dogmeat on the head “Come on boy let’s go meet Daisy what’s the worst that can happen that hasn’t already happened” a chuckle escaped her lips and Dogmeat gave a few playful barks in response. As they stepped into the store a friendly voice chirped up “A new face walks in my store and doesn’t start screaming, very polite of you let me know if there is anything I can do?” the friendly voice trailed off. 

“Did you say something about people screaming, are people not used to this still?” Nora questioned a little rudely. “Some people aint ever seen a Ghoul before, what can I do for you friend, the name is Daisy if you haven’t already guessed it” she chuckled.

After some time chatting with Daisy, learning of her pre-war ghoul life Nora started feeling a little bit more open to share that she was also pre-war, began bargaining with the kind ghoul.

Nora shook her cap bag. Daisy was sure nice but sure drove a hard bargain and Nora did not fetch as much as she thought with all her junk. Nora looked at Daisy. “Um, I’m doing some uhhh side work and I was recommended to ask you for your opinion on any credible hired guns, I need someone who is more on the stealthy side rather than guns blazing. Nora’s mind flashed with thoughts of the tough as nails, no time for feelings Paladin Danse she had met a while back Truthfully, maybe not too much of a hit in the caps, would rather not sleep on the floor again…..” Nora trailed off

Daisy laughed “I think I have just the man for you, he’s done some great work for myself and my caravans, I won’t lie to you though he used to be tied up with the wrong people but is trying to do right by himself by picking up some mercenary work but those jobs been in short supply lately and he might just cut you deal for some bodyguard work. You’ll find him in the third rail bar just down the alley here and around the corner. Entry fee is free for first time guests” Daisy retorted “Move along now, I gotta start closing down shop before it gets too late...OH and the name you’re looking for is McCready” Daisy said practically shoving Nora out.

After a few wrong turns, Finally Nora entered The Third Rail, as she descended the steps the soft soothing voice of a woman rang through the echoing halls of the underground bar. An actual singing human Nora thought to herself. Immediately stepping off the remains of the escalators a harsh voice rips through the softness of the beautiful woman singing. 

“Another merc must be looking for McCready, he’s in the VIP section” the stranger turned away. A little too easy Nora thought to herself as she wandered up to the bar “Oi we got beer if you and buying beer you aint buying” The Mr. Handy robot stated. Nora placed some caps on the bar, “two please, also who’s the lady singing?” “That Magnolia the flower of the Third Rail, anything more you wanna know you’ll have to ask her yourself.” The Mr. Handy bot continued on to other customers. 

Nora took a few moments to enjoy not only the calm atmosphere of the bar, but the two semi room temp beers she bought. It almost did feel as though it was normal again, feeling the rush of alcohol and liquid courage she would need soon. She’s so beautiful Nora blushed letting her thoughts about the singer wander a little too far away.She always got this way when she was a little tipsy, Nate never liked it, never believed people could ‘play both fields’ as he put it. Pushing those thoughts away and waving down the Mr. Handy bot Nora requested a shot of hard liquor “Fort the road” Nora raised her glass and handed some caps over to the bot as she downed the shot. The room spun, Nora was not the type to drink after 200 and some years was a little lightweight, Dogmeat after hanging out in the shadow’s watching carefully reappeared by her side, she used him as a crutch until some of the buzz from the last shot numbed. Nora somehow managed to wander into the VIP section.

“Excuse me I’m…….” Nora was cut off by three men speaking “Can’t say i‘m surprised to see you in a dump like this McCready” Nora backed off a little only to hear snippets of the conversation 

“In case you forgot I left the gunners for good…..”

“Only reason we haven’t filled your body with bullets…..”

“Glad to have disappointed you…..Finished”

“Yea we're finished….Let's go barnes…”

As the two men exited the room they shoved Nora in and out of their way, still not exactly coherent Nora braced herself for contact with the floor, instead to be caught in the arms of the 3rd man, whom she drunkenly assumed was McCready. “Listen lady, if you're here to preach about the atom or looking for a friend you’ve got the wrong guy if you’re looking for a hired gun then maybe we can talk….” The man chimed

“Hmmm maybe neither, unless you tell me who were those guys?” Nora questioned. “Just a couple of guys trying to break the ranks by stepping on everyone in the way, just what happens when you run with gunners and if you never hear of them before you can think of them like a cult, I ran with them for awhile but uh never really fit in and left to do solo work” he responded “Now if you are looking for a hired gun, my rate is 250 caps upfront, no bargaining” Nora thought about attempting to bargain, but something about the man screamed he needed every cap, plus 250 is way less than Nora thought, I was thinking more like upwards of 1000 of caps McCready interrupted her thoughts “before you agree how do I know I won’t end up with a knife in my back?”

“You don’t but I also don’t know if you’ll end me and take the rest of my caps but I guess that's part of the risk isn’t it?” Nora matter of factly stated “Hm can’t argue that logic” He smirked, “Alright boss lets get……goi……….boss?” …………………….


	2. McCready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After One to many drinks, Nora is out cold our Merc goes on a small adventure with Dogmeat around Goodneighbor an returns to the room only to deal with the repercusions of Dogmeat an his antics. 
> 
> Also Sorry this one is so short, was having a difficult week with coming up with content as this is my first go of FanFic also trying to get into writting McCready while playing the Danse compainion story wasn't helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really see too many Fictions making Nate out to be either way bad guy or way too good a guy, I’m looking to make him just a regular dude with issues just like everyone am i right? 
> 
> To caveat off that, I would have thought of Nora as the perfect house/working wife before the bombs fell, so now that the world has changed Nora’s a loose cannon rocking it! At least that is everything I ever imagined when I played through the first time. I imagine she never got blackout drunk before now it is her favorite pastime

_____________McCready_____________

“........Boss?.......Ah great” She’s wasted what I’m supposed to do now McCready both spoke out loud and to himself as we grabbed a hold of his now collapsing boss. He was a Merc and a sniper he found himself more akin to a cat sleek, scrawny yet agial therefore he wasn’t built or extremely muscular so catching Nora from falling flat on her face almost sent them both tumbling to the ground. Finding his footing, McCready steadied himself and looked towards his now incapacitated boss. He sighed, thinking to himself let us hope they have rooms still available at the Rexford inn “Don’t suppose you guys already had a room” he grumbled to the concerned looking shepherd Dogmeat seemed to give a small whimper in response. “Eh...if not..well..we will figure something out” he looked at Dogmeat as he swooped Nora into a bridal style like carry. He liked animals; they were always honest and loyal, something that seemed almost impossible to find. He tried his best to exit quietly but he could feel every bar patron's eyes on them as his feet shuffled out beneath carefully. Nora still drunkenly out cold in his arms

“What do you mean you only have one fuu..freaking room available, you never sell out of rooms!” Claire started again “Sorry Cready, we got rooms but only have…..the” “Fine whatever..well take it…” McCready interrupted the woman, tossing some caps onto the counter adjusting Nora in his arms and thinking to himself better than sleeping on the streets. The boss better reimburse me for this as he headed for the room. Dogmeat trotted quietly in tow. McCready placed Nora onto the bed, maybe with a little less grace then he could, what the he...heck have I gotten myself into he searched through both his and Nora’s bags pulling out a Purified water from them and setting on the broken down table next to the bed, Dogmeat took this opportunity to jump into the bed with Nora resting his body against her back so Nora lay on her side.

“Boss is pretty trustworthy to uh pass out in a new company” He stated out loud to no one in particular, though it did warrant some glares from Dogmeat “I guess we all have our demons..” Defeated McCready took to the couch, put his hat down over his face couch is still more comfortable than the floor of The Third Rail especially with those two shi...idiots from the gunners floating around McCready was the first to awake, sleep just felt like resting his eye at this point, standing up he stretched out and looked over to see Nora still asleep. The purified water had been opened and half empty. A soft noise behind McCready broke his thoughts as he turned towards the door and saw Dogmeat scratching at the door whimpering almost silently. “Alright...Alright, I could use a stroll about now anyways” petting Dogmeat softly on the head tussling his ears and he opened the door following the canine outside using this opportunity to burn a few cigarettes. 

He watched as the nimble canine wandered the streets, relieving himself on the remains of trees as well as a few red ceramic like nozzles sticking out of the ground hydrants the word flushed through his mind I remember Lucy telling me about hydrants from the pre-war he put another cigarette in his mouth and began to light it, a familiar figure appearing through the early morning haze. 

“McCready, the best Merc around, how do you like that little ray of sunshine I sent your way for work” the familiar Mayoral voice echoed through. “Hancock! the best damn ghoul around” the merc took the last puff of the cigarette and flicked it on the floor. “Shoulda known.” “Stop….right there Cready” the ghoul interrupted “Yea I sent her your way, but to be honest, she just strolled into town last night looking for work rather than turning tail, I gave her some work and a recommendation no need for thanks just stop looking gift horse in the mouth” the ghoul pulled out an inhaler and took a puff. Coughing the ghoul continued “See you around Cready, keep her alive I have a good feeling about this one” he continued to puff off the inhaler. “She didn’t scream and run when meeting me or Daisy. Anyways I have some...pending obligations to look into see ya around” the Mayor wandered back off into the haze. The clicking of Dogmeats nails against the cobblestone bringing McCready back to reality. Nuzzling his large muzzle into McCready’s hand “I know , boy let’s go check on your lady friend” they both make their way back inside The Rexford Inn.

Dogmeat anxiously awaited by the door of the room as McCready fished around for the key in his pocket grasping the cold steel item in his hand he began to unlock the door. Dogmeat shoving his nose in the crevasse of the door as soon as the tumblers unlocked Dogmeat barreled into the room knocking the door wide open. McCready drew a pistol as he heard his boss scream. As he quickly scanned the room , he didn’t see anything threatening instead saw his boss struggling to hold a sheet against her body as Dogmeat was pulling it away from her. “Bo..ss? Everything alright?” he put his pistol away. “BAD DOG DO…..oh hey McCready….ah ” his boss, distracted by his question, had the blanket ripped from her hands as Dogmeat tumbled around playing with the sheet.McCready could feel the heat in his face as he was staring at his boss in nothing but a very thin tank and underwear. The blush feeling almost instantaneous, unable to move he looked towards the roof. “Uh boss, just making sure everythings alright?”

“Just PEACHY, I was trying to change when I heard the door, and so I grabbed the blanket but I supposed Dogmeat thought it was playtime” She glared at the dog who was not plopped down on the blanket. “If you don’t mind, I would like to finish changing though” She ushered him and the dog out of the room and closed the door. “I’ll be downstairs whenever you’re ready, boss.” He felt something wet on his face, McCready went to wipe it off when he realized he was bleeding. Great a nose bleed what am I twelve 

Plugging his nose he made his way back down to the lobby to see if Claire had any extra rags for sale for a few caps. Dogmeat stayed by the door staring at it as if he was trying to will the door open again.


End file.
